


Укрощение Бестии

by vishen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishen/pseuds/vishen
Summary: Геральту часто приходилось выбирать меньшее из двух зол, но в этот раз он и Регис сумели найти решение, которое не приведёт к ужасным последствиям.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Dettlaff van der Eretein/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dettlaff van der Eretein/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 22





	Укрощение Бестии

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу сказать, что название максимально всратое, потому что у тех, кто читал это на ранней стадии готовности, не хватило ни фантазии, ни мозгов, чтобы придумать что-то получше.
> 
> Просто восхитительная (и рейтинговая!) иллюстрация ко всему этому безобразию - https://twitter.com/zika_epta/status/1257422509089132545?s=19

С тихим измученным стоном Детлафф пошевелился. Мышцы, что практически никогда не испытывали ни усталости, ни боли, ныли и гудели, звенели и горели огнём, будто не высшим вампиром он был, а обычным человеком, работавшим в поле от первых петухов и до заката.  
Воспоминания о прошлой ночи смутно пронеслись перед глазами, зато яркой эмоцией отдались по всему телу. Стыда Детлафф никогда в жизни не испытывал — эти чуждые человеческие понятия были для него вовсе не характерны, — но что-то очень похожее мелькнуло в сознании, когда он вспомнил…

_На тонкое запястье Региса была намотана цепь — конец её был вплавлен в металл, смыкающийся на шее Детлаффа. Регис держал крепко, другой рукой обхватив под грудью. Губами прижимался к уху, что-то шептал, совершенно бессмысленное, глупое, — и лицо почему-то горело._

_— Детлафф, какой ты… ты бы видел, красивый, послушн…_

Глаза открылись с трудом, он попытался пошевелить рукой и понял, что весь левый бок придавлен чем-то тяжёлым и горячим. Детлафф тяжело вздохнул, прохрипел что-то недовольное, вновь зажмурился. _Ведьмак_.

_Ведьмак крепко держал его за бёдра, двигаясь между ними резко и размашисто. Детлафф чувствовал каждое его движение, каждую вену, слышал, как бьётся его сердце, как стучит пульс. Рот наполнялся слюной только лишь от звуков текущей по венам крови, хотелось укусить, выпить его досуха, но Регис и его чёртова цепь! Он держал крепко, кусал ухо, шептал и не давал дотянуться. Детлафф рычал от безысходности, обнажал клыки, пытаясь трансформироваться, но каждый толчок Геральта сбивал его, возвращая в человеческую форму. Наслаждение прошивало всё тело, как короткие удары молний. Детлафф ненавидел наглую ухмылку на лице ведьмака, те чувства вседозволенности и власти, что тот испытывал. Геральт толкнулся снова — сильно, грубо, наклонился вперёд и лизнул шею одним слитным движением горячего языка. Как издёвка, демонстрация того, что вампир сделать не может. Детлафф клацнул зубами у него над ухом и зашипел, он хотел его съесть, выпить, впитать в себя с алой кровью._

Детлафф снова пошевелился, пытаясь прогнать из головы воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Слева храпел Геральт, как стая раненых варгов, но ему приходилось спать и в худших условиях. Справа, прижавшись к самому боку, сопел Регис. Древние боги, почему он вообще позволил с собой такое сотворить. Геральт зашевелился, потревоженный его вознёй, но не проснулся. Обнял поперёк спины рукой и прижал к горячему боку сильнее. Детлаффу захотелось его укусить, но над ухом раздался голос Региса:

— Спи, — только и сказал он, его голос, хриплый и как будто усталый, послал разряд удовольствия вдоль по позвоночнику Детлаффа. Хотел бы он действительно снова уснуть, без памяти, провалиться в небытие и не вспоминать, но…

_Кто-то громко протяжно застонал, затем даже всхлипнул. Детлафф с каким-то очень далёким ужасом осознал, что голос был очень похож на его собственный. Пальцы ведьмака сильнее впились в бёдра, сжали так, что на человеческой коже давно проступили бы синяки, над ухом зашипели:_

_— Геральт, полегче._

_— Он не хрустальный, — проворчал ведьмак, но в следующий раз толкнулся более плавно, зато так же глубоко. Детлафф громко выдохнул, вздрогнул всем телом._

_— Вот видишь, — голос Региса был мягкий и тягучий, как густая артериальная кровь, — так ты делаешь ему приятнее._

_Ведьмак самодовольно хмыкнул, его движения стали размеренными, и Детлафф отчаянно дёрнулся в удерживающих его руках, попытавшись вырваться._

_«Только не так», — подумал он. К жестокости он привык, но к нежности — нет, аккуратные и лёгкие прикосновения Региса ломали его пополам, сильные, но осторожные теперь руки Геральта делали только хуже. Детлафф снова попробовал дёрнуться, но Регис держал крепко, цепь в его руках громко звякнула._

Все воспоминания были как в тумане, края картинок размывались, будто он был пьян. Он пытался себя убедить, что хочет забыть свой позор, свою жалкую капитуляцию, его гордость настойчиво сопротивлялась, но тело было откровенным. Руки Геральта и Региса на его теле ощущались каменным грузом, но лишь малая часть его души, если таковая у него имелась, хотела их скинуть. Эта часть с каждой секундой умирала в нём, оставляя после себя лишь блаженную покорность собственным желаниям.

_Он всхлипывал.  
Всхлипнул, когда язык Региса очертил его ушную раковину. Всхлипнул, когда ведьмак перехватил его под поясницу и шагнул вперёд, меняя его положение на почти вертикальное. Детлафф чувствовал его внутри, теперь ещё глубже, ещё отчетливее, и он вцепился в спину Геральта острыми когтями, вынуждая того зашипеть и замереть. Регис сдвинулся в сторону, всё ещё прижимаясь к нему сзади, заскользил свободной рукой по его груди, боку, наткнулся на руки Геральта, но продолжил свой путь вниз. Детлафф снова всхлипнул, когда входа коснулись длинные тонкие пальцы._

_— Ты просто чудесный, — зашептал Регис, пока Геральт покрывал его шею настойчивыми поцелуями — они сильно отвлекали. — Можно мне?_

Детлафф тихо простонал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Не может быть, чтобы он…

_— Да._

Геральт снова заворочался. Его длинные белые локоны скользнули по плечу Детлаффа, и он заговорил:

— Станет легче, если ты перестанешь думать.

— Как ты?

Геральт довольно хмыкнул и перевернулся на спину, высвобождая Детлаффа из объятий.

— Как я.

_Регис входил осторожно, пока Геральт замер неподвижно, подобно каменной статуе. Он был терпеливым, когда хотел, и Детлафф был ему благодарен хотя бы за это. Когда Регис вошёл до конца, простонав ему на ухо низко и тихо, почти жалобно, Детлафф на мгновение забыл собственное имя._

_— Холера, — прохрипел Геральт и толкнулся вперёд и вверх с Регисом в унисон._

_Скорее всего, в этот момент они перебудили всё кладбище._

***

Чай, который заварил Регис, немного горчил, но всё равно был вкусным. Детлафф думал, что никогда не смог бы научиться делать такой же чай, ему просто не хватило бы терпения запомнить, какие травы сочетаются друг с другом. Геральта не было уже несколько часов, но Регис едва ли волновался. Детлафф не волновался тем более.  
Ведьмак объявился, когда солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, выряженный в ярко-голубой дублет с золотыми вставками, с лицом настолько довольным, что Детлафф фыркнул в кружку с почти остывшим чаем.

— Ну, как прошло? — сразу спросил Регис.

Геральт выждал небольшую драматичную паузу и поставил на стол бутылку вина, которую принёс с собой.

— Они дали мне орден, — самодовольно ответил он, — представляете? И отправили в Корво Бьянко несколько ящиков Сангреаля. Я прихватил немного с собой.

— Орден? — переспросил Детлафф, не особо заинтересованный в вине, в отличие от Региса, у которого, казалось, загорелись его тёмные глаза.

— За то, что избавил их от Бестии, — привалившись к столу, он окинул Детлаффа голодным взглядом и потом весело хмыкнул: — Хотя им стоило дать один и тебе, Регис.

_Они двигались в нём в разных ритмах, целовали в плечи, шею, ключицы. Ведьмак держал его крепко: Регис совсем забыл про цепь, что теперь безвольно елозила по полу, несколько раз обмотанная вокруг его руки. Его тяжёлое рваное дыхание оседало где-то у виска. В какой-то момент Детлафф закрыл глаза и позволил себе забыться, отдался ощущениям окончательно._

— Ну-ну, мой друг, твой вклад в «обезвреживание» Бестии намного превышает мой, — Регис спрятал лукавую улыбку за кружкой с вином.

Геральт удивлённо посмотрел на него, но лёгкая улыбка не пропала с его лица, а Детлафф неверяще переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— И всё-таки, — начал ведьмак.

— Кхм, Геральт, — перебил его Регис. Хоть у кого-то в этом… склепе хватало такта.

Детлафф глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять раздражение. Регис налил вино ещё в две кружки и передал их каждому из присутствующих.

— Это великолепное вино, — сказал он, отпивая из своей кружки.

— Корво Бьянко всё так же моя, поэтому я предлагаю бросить этот чрезвычайно уютный склеп и допить вино там, — сказал Геральт и довольно хмыкнул, сделав глоток.

Детлафф перевёл на него взгляд и подумал, что вместо возможности управлять низшими вампирами, лучше бы ему досталась способность метать из глаз молнии. Геральт смотрел прямо на него, не отведя глаза, даже когда Детлафф угрожающе сощурился.

— Я попрошу Би-Би заказать новую кровать.

Регис, не выдержав, звонко рассмеялся.


End file.
